Erised
by Anthologyoffaith
Summary: Draco and Hermione in an uncomfortable circumstance. Neither of them expected the library would be locked so soon. First fic.R&R!
1. In the library

Hermione Granger, Current Head Girl and well known goody two shoes at Hogwarts, casually fingered one of the many trashy romance novels she had previously "stumbled upon" in the library's very off-limits restricted section. After glancing around a few corners carefully, Hermione concluded that she was in fact alone and moved to curl up in her favorite green, squishy armchair located in the very back corner of the room. In her hands was the most scandalous novel the library had to offer.

She sighed in her loneliness. Hermione was so disappointed in herself because it seemed that lately the only way she could get herself off was through reading a serious of dirty romps other people were having. Other people that weren't her. Of course she wasn't the type of girl to slut herself out to anyone, no matter how much she craved some attention in her lower regions. But she would never admit that. But sadly, no one would look at the Gryffindor bookworm. At the rate she was going, she was going to end up one of those women with far too many cats. And this was simply not alright. Lost in her daydream, she didn't even register the sound of shuffling behind her or the slight pressure of a hand resting on the back of her chair.

"My Granger, never figured you for the horny type" a voice chimed in behind her.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god, was speaking to her… well sneering actually, though sounding slightly amused at the topic of subject. He looked absolutely gorgeous. With his blonde hair falling angelically into his eyes as he peered over Hermione's shoulder. Just happening to catch a glimpse of the words 'heaving bosom,' and 'quivering member.'

"Sod off Malfoy" Hermione retorted defiantly. She could not help but feel the flush creeping up her neck, and turned away slightly as she knew there was a red tint brightly staining her cheeks. She turned the book down in hopes of hiding its contents into her lap.

"Oh, don't be so touchy, Mudblood," he whispered blatantly into her ear. His voice suddenly got very low and husky "But you know I could satisfy you so much more than any words that could be on those pages." He stopped leaning over her and straightened his robes. Draco smirked at her blushing, after regaining his cocky composure. She obviously wasn't used to sexual confrontation other than her books. Aw, how virginal, how endearing.

Hermione paled. She was embarrassed beyond belief. Not really knowing how to react or what to say, she stood up and tried to make a rather hasty exit towards the door, leaving the book still resting on the armchair. She hadn't even noticed that the time was now 9 pm, long past library closing. No one must have seen her curled up reading to herself. She must have been reading longer than she had realized, being to the last few pages of her novel already.

Just as she had expected, the door, her escape from embarrassment, locked. No way out until morning. OH NO.

**Shit, what do I do?! **Hermione thought, **Malfoy and I are the only ones in here. Fuck. **She turned towards Draco, who was seated in the same chair she had been, curiously eyeing the front page of the book lying on the arm rest. She was still mortified from his comment a moment ago, but decided she was definitely going to need his help if she wanted to get out of this library any time soon. As much as she hated to admit it, he was easily as smart as she was, if not smarter.

"Look Malfoy, we're locked in. We have to find a way out of here. I'm not spending the night here and there's no way I hell I'm spending any unnecessary time with you. Come over here and help me think of a way out. Hermione commanded Draco, all the while trying to make sure her hate for him was evident in her voice.

"HA, smartest witch of the age my ass. Cant even open a stupid door." Draco spat quickly. Hermione glared daggers. "Alright, pet, we'll get you out of here so you can run home to Potty and Weasel." He smirked at Hermione like an arrogant bastard the entire time he spoke. He lifted himself off the comfy chair and strode to her side. She looked more pissed than ever.

"ALOHAMORA!" **Damn, **Draco though, **I am supposed to be looking like the smart one, my chance to show up the Mudblood. But no, I'm looking like an idiot. Can't even get the blasted door open. **"BOMBARADA!" still nothing. Draco blushed slightly and mumbled something about 'bloody Hogwarts staff of fucking imbeciles locking doors.'

Draco eyed Hermione and she couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked with his lean yet muscular body standing angled in the dim light of the library. The room looked almost candle lit by then. He walked slowly towards her. Draco also noticed how her body seemed to have transformed over the summer. She no longer had the flat-girl, bushy-haired look that had once been her trademark. She had gained beautifully C-cup breasts and rounded hips that could have made a model envious. Draco thought at that moment she looked a million times more sexy and sensual than the trashy women on the cover of Hermione's novel.

Draco leaned forward close to her face until they were only inches apart. Hermione could feel his breath on her face and shuddered at the though of what he could do with those lips.

"Well Granger, looks like we're stuck for the night"


	2. The game

**Oh Christ** Hermione panicked. It wasn't that she was afraid of being around boys; it's just that this particular one had a rather widely known reputation. According to the girls sitting behind Hermione at breakfast this morning, Malfoy would shag anything with a heartbeat.

"Um, well... I suppose I'll just go stay over there." said Hermione, referring to the other set of armchairs at the other end of the library. She started to walk past Draco as he grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Um I don't think so. You think I'm going to sit here and stare at the wall all night? You may be a Mudblood but there's no way I'm going to just sit and read." His face filled with disgust as he said the words. "Why don't we just play a little game instead?"

"Uhh.. what did you have in min-" Hermione train of thought was cut off once she saw Draco lifting the fifth of Monarch vodka out of his school bag. Her eyes bulged as she choked on her own words.

"MALFOY! No, there is absolutely no game I would play with you that involves alcohol or any other illegal substance! It is completely against school rules!" Hermione ranted, hardly pausing between each word.

She started to get a little nervous at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Scared Granger?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Of course I'm not scared, I just have higher morals for myself than to sit in a library, and drink with Draco fucking Malfoy." She rolled her eyes

"You are a terrible liar by the way. I can't believe Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend would back out of anything."

Hermione's cheeks got hot. She clenched her fists.

"Fine you prick. We'll play your little game, which would be what exactly?" She eyed Draco suspiciously

"Truth or dare. The drinking is only involved with truths. If I were to ask you a question that's maybe a little too personal," Draco winked at her, she rolled her eyes again "Then you take a shot." He placed a clear shot glass next to the bottle on the table.

Hermione looked nervous, but there was no way in hell she'd back down in front of Malfoy. Meanwhile, the weather outside was pitch black. There was news of a record breaking thunderstorm that was supposed to occur that night around twelve. All students would be required to stay in their dormitories the following day.

"I don't know Malfoy…" She was starting to lose her fierce resolve.

"Pussy." Draco stated. He knew this would elicit a reaction from her.

Hermione's eyes could have turned red, that was it, she would play his little game.

"I'll play." She spat ferociously

"And I'll start," Draco announced "Truth or dare Granger."

She wanted to bitch slap the smirk right off his face.

"Truth." She replied quickly, she had no idea what kind of trick Malfoy would try and pull if she were to pick dare.

"Okay," He looked dangerous, she didn't like it. "The other night, I passed you in the prefects bathroom...touching yourself. Did you mean it when you screamed out how much you wanted me?"

Her eyes shot open along with her mouth. **How the fuck did he see that?!**


	3. The game is continued

**A/N**: **I've been partying with my friend at WSU all weekend. Sorry if this comes out as hangover speak.  
**

* * *

"Wh- Wha- What did you say." Hermione was completely frozen.

"You heard me, did you mean it?" Draco inquired, while remaining completely calm and unaffected by Hermione's obvious mortification.

She all of the sudden found her face. After pulling her jaw back up, an embarrassed guilty look took its place. "Give me the damn bottle Malfoy."

He poured the shot for her, although held it in his own hands for a moment.

"Too personal?" Draco smirked. Her cheeks burned furiously.

"Fuck you." She spat somewhat into her lap, still too afraid to look up at his face, not knowing what emotion she would find in his silvery blue eyes.

Draco chuckled at this. She sounded so innocent when she swore. Because they were sitting only a foot apart, he took this opportunity to reach out and lift up her chin, her eyes becoming level with his own.

After holding her gaze a moment, he spoke. "My fault, too personal. But honestly, it was the most erotic thing I've ever seen Granger." He said, his voice still collected but with a slightly lower pitch. Sensing a definite awkward silence after this comment, he spoke again. "And if you had called out Weasel's name instead, I would have retched on my robes right then. Can't have that now can we?" This he said with a small smile.

Hermione blushed. She didn't see it as a compliment the way that he had meant it, and her stubborn demeanor quickly took over as she sent a glare his way. Before she had a chance to open her mouth and spit a rebuttal, a loud bang of thunder echoed through the building.

Hermione was terrified of thunderstorms. Right as the echo reached her ears, she squeaked loudly and involuntarily grasped Draco's hand that had been resting near her lap.

He looked into her eyes half smirking, half grinning slyly. He gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze. Feeling the pressure of another hand, Hermione quickly withdrew her limb, once again very embarrassed.

**God, I must look so young and afraid to him. I'm supposed to be brave. I'm Hermione Granger for Christ's sake!** She thought panicking in her head.** Wait, why am I even trying to look anything in front of him?! I don't give a damn, he's Malfoy!**

Shaking off her inner commentary, she hastily reached for the shot of vodka sitting on the floor between them, brought it to her lips and quickly downed the offensive liquid. She nearly spat it out as she coughed and a little dribbled down her chin. Hermione wiped it off quickly with her sleeve, hoping Malfoy wouldn't notice.

He did. He almost giggled at her inexperience. But he wouldn't. He didn't want to give her any reason to blow up at him considering they _did_ have to share this place tonight.

"My turn." Hermione stated with a rather determinded look on her face. If he was going to play dirty, then by all means she could too. She was beginning to feel a tad light headed from the alcohol which was perfectly acceptable being that she had never drank before. Draco could tell she was the tiniest bit tipsy from the way her eyes got a little hazy and her cheeks had a pink tint.

"Ask away." He said boldly.

"Truth or dare Malfoy." Hermione spoke almost menacingly, daring him to give her a reason to bring up any embarrassing subject.

"Dare." He announced without hesitation.

"Take five shots of this alcohol." He smirked, he had been exposed to alcohol his whole life and had done a fair share of drinking on his own time.

Draco expertly poured his shots and threw them back one after another. He put the bottled and shot glass to the side of him and looked back at her, hardly phased at all.

"My turn." He said to her, eyes looking more dangerous than ever. Again, she didn't like it.

* * *

**A/N**:** Thanks to all reviewers. The motivation helps a ton.  
**


	4. longer in the library

Draco kept his eyes locked on hers

Draco kept his eyes locked on hers. Hermione noticed how his normally gray orbs seemed to emanate a slightly darker tint, almost reflecting the stormy night surrounding them.

Hermione couldn't tell whether the alcohol had maybe started to catch up with him. Maybe it was the dim lighting in the library that evening, but something was simmering behind those eyes. Hermione felt a little excited by this, and the smallest bit frightened, although she would never admit it.

Lightening flash blasted through the library for a second time, killing the power and simultaneously illuminating Draco's figure in the dark. In Hermione's eyes, he looked much bigger than she remembered, his face more aged and experienced.

"Truth or dare, Granger?" He spoke slowly.

"Oh no! I went along with your immature game, but I absolutely refuse to play in the dark with you." Hermione spoke quickly, "I have absolutely no idea where those hands of yours with might slither off to! I've heard where they've been..."

Draco chuckled for a split second but closed his mouth after noticing her serious expression.

"Ouch, that stung a bit Granger." Said Draco, feigning hurt feelings while making a pouty face, resting a hand over his heart "But fine, we'll lighten it up a bit."

He threw back another shot, just for the hell of it, and went to reach for his wand. Being that it was resting on the ground, nearly a foot behind Hermione's back, Draco propped himself up on his knees and reached over her lap and behind her back to retrieve it.

This act brought her face dangerously close to his chest; his hand barely brushing her thigh as he stretched over her. Her breath hitched, and she could literally feel her heart catch in her throat as he paused. She could feel his breath land lightly on her neck as he muttered the Lumos incantation. He smelled of Vodka and cologne.

As a small portion of the room was lit up from his wand, Draco and Hermione could now see each others eyes and realization sunk in of how close their faces actually were. Hermione's head swam with intoxication and Draco jerked backwards into a sitting position. Both were quiet for a moment and avoided the gaze of the person sitting opposite them.

"I think we may need a few more drinks…" Hermione said almost inaudibly.

"I think you're right." Draco said back. He unscrewed the bottle and set it between them.

"So… truth or dare?" He asked, gaining a bit of confidence back now that the ball was back in his court.

"Dare." Hermione replied at once, knowing she would lose her nerve if she didn't answer promptly.

The most prominent smirk appeared on Draco's face, which was soon masked by an equally dangerous smile. His eyes glinted in the candle-like light given off from his wand.

"I dare you to strip for me," Hermione immediately smacked him on the shoulder. He burst out laughing. "Hey! I didn't mean completely naked, just to bra and panties."

Draco winked at her. She scoffed.

Normally, Hermione would completely protest to this, and Draco expected it. However, Hermione wanted to give him a reason not to think she was some innocent little girl who had no experience, even if it was true.

She shot a small smirk back at him, took a swig from the bottle, and choked only a little this time. Draco thought this was her equivalent of a 'pass' but was stopped in his tracks as she reached for the hem of her blouse and pulled the shirt over her head. She revealed a white bra which contrasted beautifully with her tanned skin.

Draco lifted and eyebrow and fought not to let his jaw fall open. He didn't make a sound as she stood up from her previous position, unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them down over her shapely legs. Draco couldn't help but gawk at her plain white thong and she quickly sat down and crossed her arms over her lap.

The self consciousness beginning to set in realizing she was sitting half naked in front of the most sexually experienced guy at Hogwarts. It was now her turn again, and in an attempt to regain her composure, she spoke.

"Payback's a bitch, Malfoy. Truth or Dare?"


End file.
